utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ciel*
Ciel* (シエル＊), is a Malaysian YouTube singer with a slightly husky voice. Her most popular solo cover is her English "Mozaik Role", which has over 76K views on YouTube as of April 2014. She also participated in one VOCALOID & Utattemita compilation album, with the song, "Heart Beats" She also makes videos for notable singers and producers on Nico Nico Douga. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on January 16, 2011) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.10.31) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- feat. Ciel* and mong (2009.12.13) # "AGAINST" (2010.01.20) # "Lowrys Room" (2010.01.30) # "Iiko Waruiko" (Good Child, Bad Child) (2010.02.05) # "Alice ni Sayonara" (Goodbye to Alice) (2010.02.10) # "Green Green Midorimushi" (Green Green Euglena) (2010.02.13) # "Ai no Yorokobi" (Joy of Love) (2010.02.24) # "Room sized Logic" (2010.02.26) # "Ur-Style" (2010.03.03) # "Ur-Style" feat. Ciel* and harakiri (2010.03.04) # "magnet" feat. VocaLight (2010.03.17) # "Cardioid" (2010.03.09) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.03.17) # "Kami-sama wa Asa ni Mezameru" (2010.03.23) # "Cardioid" feat. Cirno, Zephyria, Sagara Yoru, Ciel*, RAI, Ichiki, Xyz, Kuri~n, Luke, Kino, Naichi and Noki (2010.03.31) # "Juvenile" feat. Ciel* and harakiri (2010.04.02) # "Juvenile" -Reversed Roles ver.- feat. Ciel* and harakiri (2010.04.02) # "Yubi Yui" (Finger Formation) (2010.04.03) # "Lab＊" (2010.04.08) # "Mikadzuki Rider" (Crescent Rider) (2010.04.16) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.04.18) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (2010.04.18) # "Dummy Dummy" (2010.04.21) # "Mylist Dame!" (2010.04.23) # "falldown" (2010.05.05) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2010.05.06) # "Echo" (2010.05.10) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkochuu" (2010.05.21) # "starduster" (2010.05.27) # "Nakimushi Ensemble" (Crybaby Ensemble) (2010.07.04) # "Nyan Nyan Service Medley Part 2" (collab) (2010.07.15) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "paralellines" feat. Ciel* and Echa (2010.07.26) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (2010.08.08) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.08.17) # "Zeijakukei Shonen Shoujo" (2010.08.29) # "Dancer in The Dark" feat. VocaLight (2010.09.19) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2010.10.18) # "Sekai ni Tada Hitori no" (2010.10.18) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.10.20) # "Ai Kotoba" (2010.10.31) # "Honoka" (2010.11.09) # "Tomur" (2010.12.08) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noir, HanyCham★, Hairpin and Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Tsuki no Rashinban" (Compass of the Month) (2010.12.26) # "Discommunication" (2010.12.27) # "Dou demo ii!" feat. Ciel*, Anba, Una and Ai (2011.01.09) # "Heart Beats" (2011.01.10) # "Torinoko City" (2011.02.18) # "Hachimitsu Honey" (2011.03.03) # "Underefined" feat. Ciel* and Momoka Nayuta (2011.03.04) # "If" (2011.03.16) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (2011.04.15) # "Time Machine" feat. VocaLight (2011.04.20) # "World is Mine/Another: World is Mine" (17 singers collab) (2011.05.31) # "Trap" (2011.06.08) # "Ryuusei Boy" (collab) (Inazuma Eleven ED) (2011.07.03) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.16) # "crack" (13 singers collab) (2011.09.25) # "Before After" (2011.10.15) # "Primary Cast" (2011.10.31) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.11) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) -Remix ver.- (2011.11.12) # "Parades" (collab) (2012.01.04) # "Arrest Rose" feat. Ciel*, Nova, Apol, Caspy, List, Aniki, Kimunyu, KoKo and mong (2012.01.22) #"Tsukino" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.01.22) # "Round Around" -English ver.- (2012.01.30) # "glow" (2012.02.03) # "Miraisen" feat. Ciel* and mong (2012.02.07) # "Sayoko" -Foreveralone Edition- (2012.02.15) # "Dokugaron code: altered" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.02.27) # "Vivi and Aqua" (2012.02.27) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.03.27) # "scale fly" (Chiimukamiuta Original song) (2012.03.30) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, k-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Hyakunen Koi" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.05.12) # "Carnival" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.05.21) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.05.25) # "1000001colors" feat. VocaLight (2012.06.06) # "HALO" -English ver.- (2012.06.12) # "Wine Berry" feat. Ciel* and Una (2012.06.18) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (2012.06.27) # "Nibyokan" feat. Ciel* and Una (2012.07.02) # "PONPONPON" (2012.08.12) # "Call Me Maybe" (2012.09.16) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Ciel*, ehmz, K-chan, Kousei, Kura, miiZu, Nori and Rosa (2012.09.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "Children Record" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.13) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.31) # "Toiki Ensemble" feat. Ciel* and Gom (2012.11.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" -Short ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) -English ver.- feat. Midnight☽Masquerade Chorus (2013.02.05) # "Healthy na Seikatsu" feat. Anba and Ciel* (2013.02.14) # "Marshall no Kyousei" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.02.19) # "stone cold" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. mong, Ciel* and rinzhen (2013.03.15) # "paranoia" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.04.02) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Akari, Carette, Ciel*, Cir, Cocolu, Kago, Katie, KoKo, Koucha, Lizz, Miizu and Ruru (2013.04.03) # "Coelacanth" -Beloniform remix- feat. Minty Little Sky Girls (2013.04.17) # "Scissorhands" (2013.04.25) # "Poker Face" (collab) (2013.05.11) # "Empath 144/Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Dependence Fields" feat. Minty Little Sky Girls (2013.06.17) # "Contrail" feat. Akemi, Chesu, Ciel*, Eva, Luna and Mari (2013.06.26) # "Cryogenic" (2013.07.02) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) # "magenta/glow" feat. Ciel* and DQN (2013.08.10) # "Rin and Len Uchuutouzoku-dan" feat. Minty Little Sky Girls (2013.08.18) # "Yoshiwara Lament" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.08.29) # "B C" (8 singers collab) (2013.09.08) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (collab) (2013.10.05) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) feat. Ciel* and mong (2013.12.15) # "Outer Science" (2013.12.21) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (5 singers collab) (2013.12.29) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Ciel*, Lollia, Poucet, Biscuit and chain (2014.01.21) # "Reverse" feat. ONE TRACK NOISE (2014.02.09) # "Toyko Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) (7 singers collab) (2014.02.21) # "Sengetsu, Mizugame Kashigu Yoru" feat. ONE TRACK NOISE (2014.03.23) # "Puzzle" -Piano ver.- (2014.03.25) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.03.29) # "Streaming Heart" -English ver.- (2014.04.13) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Note: This singer does not allow reposts of their real life pictures.Ciel*'s notice on reprinting real life pictures on the wiki |Ciel_PON.png|Ciel* as seen in her cover of "PONPONPON" Illust. by Minataka |Ciel_commu.png|Ciel* as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |Minty little sky girls coelacanth.png|Chiika, memo, Ciel*, and Chiisana as seen in their cover of "Coelacanth" Illust. by memo |Vocafx minty little sky girls dependence fields.png|From left to right: Chiika, Chiisana, memo and Ciel* as seen in their cover of "Dependence Fields" Illust. by memo |Minty girls space bandits.png|From left to right: memo, Chiisana, Ciel* and Chiika as seen in her collab cover of "Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan" Illust. by Chiika |Ciel yoshiwara lament.png|Ciel* as seen in her collab cover of "Yoshiwara Lament" Illust. by Naguri |Ciel Halo 27912274.png|Ciel* as seen in her English cover of "HALO" }} Trivia * She likes GUMI. * She is studying computer science. External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * tumblr. (Japanese) * FAQ * Website * Mediafire downloads * SoundCloud * piapro * Lyrics * The Interviews * deviantART * pixiv * anipan